cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Isao Natsuyagi
Isao Natsuyagi (1939 - 2013) Film Deaths *''Diaries of the Kamikaze '''(Aa doki no sakura) (1967'') Sublieutenant Nanjô Dies when his plane explodes before take off. *Eleven Samurai '(Ju-ichinin no samurai)' (1967)' [''Hayato]: Dies in in the film's climatic sword duel. He is able to kill his opponent (Ryûtarô Ôtomo) before dying. *''Goyokin (1969)'' [Kunai]: Mortally wounded in a sword duel with Tatsuya Nakadai. He doesn't die until the next morning having crawled to see the conspiracy he was part of fail as he collapses onto the snow dead. *''The Wolves '''(Shussho Iwai) (1971)'' [Tetsunosuke Sakaki]: Stabbed to death by the shoreline of a beach by Tatsuya Nakadai who had been chasing him for betraying his former friends. *Under the Flag of the Rising Sun '(Gunki hatameku motoni)' (1972) '[''Solider]: Dies with his fellow solidiers including Tetsuro Tanba when they are executed by being shot in the back of the head by other Japanese soldiers for killing their superior. *''Female Prisoner #701: Scorpion '''(Joshuu 701-gô: Sasori) (1972) Sugimi:'' Stabbed multiple times by Meiko Kaji on the roof of a building. *Slaughter in the Snow '(Mushukunin mikogami no jôkichi: Tasogare ni senko ga tonda)'' ''(1973) ''[Honorable Yakuza]: Stabbed multiple times by other Yakuza members in the snow. He dies while talking to Yoshio Harada. *''Violent Streets '''(Bôryoku gai) (1974) [Hama]: Stabbed to death by the yakuza assassin in a chicken coop. *''Karate Warriors '''(Kozure satsujin ken) (1976) [''Yakuza]: Stabbed in the chest with a sword by Sonny Chiba. *The Yakuza Code Still Lives '(Hiroshima jingi: Hitojichi dakkai sakusen)''' (1976) Takemori Dies from a shotgun wound to the leg inflicted by Hiroki Matsukata after talking to Akira Kobayashi in a phone booth. *''Village of Eight Gravestones (Yatsuhaka-mura)' (1977)' Amako Decapitated by villagers. He later returns as a ghost. *The Shogun's Samurai '''(Yagyû ichizoku no inbô) (1978)'' [Shozaemon Bekki (Tadanaga's Retainer)]: Shot to death with a musket while charging on a horse the forces that surrounded his lord's castle. *Samurai VS Bandit Squadron '(Kumokiri Nizaemon)'' (1978) [Kumagoro]: Dies when the small boat he is on explodes as Tatsuya Nakadai looks on in shock. *''Never Give Up '''(Yasei no shômei) (1978)'' [Detective Kitano]: Dies when he rams the truck he had stolen into a tank, causing them all to explode in order to give Ken Takakura a chance to escape. *Hunter in the Dark '(Yami no karyudo)' (1979)' [''Sharaku]: Stabbed in the chest with a short blade in a duel with Tatsuya Nakadai. *''Virus '(Day of Resurrection) (Fukkatsu no hi) '(1980)'' [Cmdr. Nakanishi]: Dies when the polar base he is on is hit with a nuclear missle. *''Onimasa: The Japanese Godfather '''(Kiryûin Hanako no shôgai) (1982)'' [Kanematsu]: Stabbed in the chest by rival yakuza as he is laying on the floor after already being mortally wounded by a failed attack. *Fireflies in the North '(Kita no hotaru)' (1984)' [''Kakuma]: Stabbed in the stomach by Tatsuya Nakadai after losing his sanity when charged with executing the prisoners. *''My Way '''(Mai wei) (2011)'' [Tatsuo's Grandfather]: Dies when he opens a box full of explosives that had been disguised as present. *The Land of Hope '(Kibô no kuni)' (2012)' [''Yasuhiko ono]: Sets himself (and his wife) on fire as the pair embrace. TV Deaths *''Lone Wolf and Cub: Season 1 (1973)'' [Assassin]: Dies after being dragged by a roll of logs off a cliff as he was planning on dropping them on Kinnosuke Nakamura, but changed his mind after the fact. *''The Tokugawa Regime '(Aoi tokugawa sandai) '(2000) ''[Sakon]: Shot numerous times with muskets while on top of his horse. Natsuyagi, Isao Natsuyagi, Isao Natsuyagi, Isao Natsuyagi, Isao Natsuyagi, Isao Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:People who died in a Gamera film